


A Ship Not Meant to Sail

by Subcortical (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bumbleby - Freeform, Enabler, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Modern Era, Other, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Subcortical
Summary: [most likely discontinued]Ruby Rose was never like the other girls, but at least before she felt relatively normal. She felt okay... But there’s nothing okay about wanting to fuck your sister. Sorry to be so explicit, but it’s simply the truth. We all know incest is immoral and disgusting, and Ruby is right too feel like scum. God just imagine if your children were away at college and one of them turned out to be a sick pervert bent on abusing the other.(note: the rhetoric of this summary is not meant to reflect my views)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic. I'm releasing each chapter as I complete it. Some of the tags you see now won't be relevant for a while. BTW if you wanted a steamy incest Kinkfic, this ain't it buddy. sorry.  
Also, sorry if it's weird that I made the main character trans, but I honestly just don't feel confident writing romantic and sexual experiences from the perspective of a character who isn't like myself.

_I swear I've never thought about my sister like that. I mean, yeah I did just now and I feel like shit, but it’s not something I’d typically expect of myself. It’s probably a one time thing, I’m sure it happens to everyone._

Several hours prior:

For the next 3 days Ruby Rose lives at home, a home which is also inhabited by her mother, her father, and unfortunately her sister; Summer, Taiyang, and Yang respectively. Unsurprisingly Ruby was a mess. Just look at her room, terribly unorganized, Little half finished robotics and drones littered the floors. The PC had been left on all night with some very messy Python code displayed on the frontmost window. The alarm on her android phone had been going off for who knows how long, and it was beginning to bother her pre-woken kin. Of course Yang was awake, It was already noon. Now, Yang was getting up out of the normal bed in her normal, socially acceptable room which was separated from Ruby’s disaster by not nearly enough wall. On her way, probably to something food related, Yang stopped to open the door to Ruby’s room as loudly as possible. Of course opening doors is usually not the loud part, so a disappointing whoosh of air would have to suffice. Recovering from her understandable foolishness, she grabbed the nearest object sufficient to wake Ruby upon impact. A large dog plush was launched from the doorway to Ruby’s bed, to give her the kind of awakening people like her deserve. 

“Wake up, nerd”

_ I didn’t really know what was going on. _ I felt something soft on my face. I heard some words but I didn't know what they meant. Then I noticed that the ongoing whistles and vibrations audible beside me were, in fact, not the natural white noise of the universe. I turned my alarm off. Zwei was in my bed and the door was slightly ajar. I think I heard Yang’s voice, and that would make sense. Mom and dad would be out of the house by now. Out having their annual fun, the probable latter of which I’d rather not imagine. 

I heaved myself out of bed. I’d like to stay in bed, but it’s too late, brain says coffee time. I stepped around all my abandoned projects and grabbed my meds. Timing was all wrong now, but fuck it. 12.5 milligrams of Cyproterone-acetate and 4mg of Estradiol-Hemihydrate: A girl’s best friend. I stumbled my way down the stairs like a drunk. Upon entering the realm of earthly pleasures… the kitchen, I was greeted by Yang. She’s my sister and she’s great, the best sister in the world. Today, like most days, she greeted me with firm headpatts. I always enjoy that. 

“Hey, Rubes”. “Good morning”, I replied, giving a sleepy drugged looking grin as I powered on the coffee machine. “Ruby, It’s noon”, Yang said flatly, with a flat look on her face aimed not at ruby, but at the sandwich preparing for it’s demise.

“Well, yeah. I knew that.”

_With her precious coffee in hand, Ruby took a seat at the table beside yang. _She shifted herself closer, maybe a little too close but it may have been unconscious. Habitual. Yang scrolled through social media as she made her way through her sandwich. Ruby watched. More accurately, she watched Yang’s hand. Admired her hand. Actually Ruby admired a lot about her sister; at least, that’s how she thought of it. In times like this Ruby would often just look at yang. She’d stare at her face, her body, especially her wavy locks of hair. Ruby always admired her sister. It wasn’t until around middle school that a new fusion of jealousy and admiration took hold. 

After finishing off her coffee, Ruby looked right a Yang’s face and then directly into her very purple eyes. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Yang asked, her gaze escaping the grasp of the web.

“Sorry, it’s nothing really. I just think it would have been cool if we were gonna be roomates. I’m nervous about rooming with a stranger, and I’m worried they might have an issue with… the way I am.” Ruby looked into her empty coffee mug. An image of her roommate having the worst possible reaction ran through her head. 

Yang shifted around in her seat to face Ruby, “Nah, don’t worry about it. Look, worst case scenario you could request a room change, if it really gets that bad. But honestly, it won’t get that bad, people are way more progressive at Beacon than around here, trust me. Plus, you’ve been stuck with mom, dad, and myself for nearly the past 18 years. Maybe it hasn’t hit you yet, but you’ll really appreciate living independently of us. No family lookin’ over your shoulder 24/7.”

_I couldn’t help but smile. _ It _ was _ a nice thought. “Okay, well _ maybe _. But I wouldn’t mind living with you longer. You’re fun to have around and we already know how to deal with each other. Frankly, I think I should be offended. Is that how you’ve felt? Does my own sister want to be rid of me?”

Yang turned back forward in her seat with a smirk, stealing her gaze away from me, “yep, one-hundo percent. Sorry kid.”

I made myself look offended, not that I actually felt very offended. It’s normal I guess.

“Wait, no.” Yang said to my apparently decent acting. “Seriously Ruby, I would never want to be rid of you. _ But _ y'know, there are times when I really wouldn’t want to have family around. I’d like to be separated from certain watchful eyes and pressures while I'm… y’know… being a 20 year old.”

I nodded. Not much to add speechwise.

_The day continued for several hours. _Ruby would spend time in solitude, in and out of her personal trash heap, spending way too much time being anonymous on the internet. Yang would spend time watching television or chatting with real life friends online, really finding anything she can do to enjoy this short vacation between her full time summer job, and going back to being a full time Beacon University student. Eventually the portion of this 24-hour cycle we can really call ‘day’ had to come to an end.

_Okay, I’ve had enough. _I can only spend so much time in discord servers and subreddits. I’ll talk to my internet friends about anime or video games anytime, but it’s been hours. My eyes need a break from sitting 6 inches from a computer screen. I ejected myself from my super cool gamer chair and broke into a full body stretch. Virtually every joint in my body popped. I think i could hear it, or maybe it just felt like I could hear it. When I removed my headset I could hear that the TV was on pretty loud downstairs. I thought I might head down and join Yang. She was sitting on the sofa under a blanket, alone of course. The house was entirely dark aside from the glow of the TV. I approached “hey, what’s this?”

Yang practically jumped out of her seat “Fuck. You’re so quiet.”

A horror movie obviously. I shuffled around the sofa to join yang under the blanket. She was warm and welcoming. Her pajamas were soft like mine and that was nice; but what really felt great was the direct skin-to-skin contact. Soft Arms with fuzzy little vellus hairs all over, muscular legs with squishy exterior layer. Other than sleep, this is the closest thing to nirvana. Touch is supposed to make people feel this way. It’s oxytocin. A normal response. Probably an evolutionarily adapted mechanism to promote bonding and positive social behaviors like altruism. There’s really no reason not to cuddle, it even cuts down on anxiety, depression, low self-esteem, you name it.

As the film picks up I can feel yangs autonomic nervous system follow suit. Her body heat increases, which is quite nice in a chilly house. She’s very sensitive to jump scares, and I can always feel it, even when she tries to hide her response. I’m not even really sure what’s going on in the film at this point. It’s so difficult to focus on a plot when I can feel every movement, hear every breath, and smell every scent coming from Yang. All this time, I haven't flinched a single time. As confident and tough as yang generally is, she's always been easy to frighten with horror. But horror does nothing for me. I’d sooner fear social interaction. Real life in general is just so much more complicated and stressful than spooky stuff on a television. 

The movie was wrapping up. Yang pulled away from me and the blanket.

“Where are you going?” I asked, incredibly disappointed. Feeling suddenly cold and empty

“I’m gonna take a bath before it gets too late. No Baths as Beacon, just showers. Gotta enjoy it while I can.”

“Oh.” is all I said. I just feel lonely now. 

The movie ended, and I was feeling low energy. Probably a good time to sleep. I just had to find my phone first. I don’t know where I left the darn thing. Not in my room, not on the sofa. Yang’s room was empty, seemed she was still in the bath. Can’t ask her, but her phone was on her bed. I could call my phone from hers. I grabbed her phone and tapped my way through her passcode. I only know it because it’s simple and she makes zero effort to hide it. This it totally fine, she knows mine too. Because I told her tho; I keep my security information on lockdown, thank you very much. The lock screen slid out of the way to reveal…. Something… not good. 

The text message app was already open, and right in the middle of the screen was my sister. Okay, that probably doesn’t sound bad, but what if I told you it was my sister _ Naked. _Because it was. It was a full body nude in the form of a mirror selfie. Nothing was obscured the phone was even tastefully angled away from her face. Her pose was seductive. Face squinted playfully with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Her breasts were… they were so… no. Look I swear I only looked for a second. My brain was slow and didn’t register what I was seeing immediately, but as soon as I realized I shut off the phone. It’s just that the photo is burned into my retina. It’s so vivid. And even worse, I feel like I want to keep looking. I stood there frozen with the powerless phone in my hands. eventually I put the phone back on the bed. It was time to leave.

Just as I turned around to leave Yang’s bedroom, the devil herself emerged from the bathroom just down the hall. Approaching her room, with me in it. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Yang posed with her arms crossed right outside the doorway I was trying to get through. 

Fresh out of the bathtub. She had on nothing but a robe, and a relatively thin one at that. I felt my body panic. Sudden sweat emerging across my whole surface area. 

“Oh, I-... was looking for my phone.”

“In _ my _room?” 

I tried to focus, but honestly I could see her cleavage through the top of her robe. It was frightening. But even more frightening than that was my own body. With Yang right in my grill, wearing not much, and my mind going all the wrong places; I started to feel trouble. Right downstairs. If I wasn't careful, she would see it. These pajamas don’t hide much. 

“N-no. I mean, I was gonna call my phone from yours. But i just remembered where it is… so i’m gonna go get it now.”

I just need to get away from her right now. Yang shrugs and enters her room, moving out of the way, but also closer to me. It feels incredibly dangerous. I can’t help but avoid her like the plague. I exited her room and quickly shot into my bedroom. I closed the door as quickly as I could. It slammed shut just a little. My bad. I just got right in bed. Stuffed under my blanket. I just wanted to be asleep already, but instead all I could think about was Yang. Yang and her insane body. I mean, I know yang has a nice body, but before i was just objectively admiring it. Aesthetically, You know? I’m not supposed to… like it this much. Despite my best efforts to sleep, my mind refused to stop picturing yang in the wrong ways. I would clear my mind for a few minutes only to have the memory of cuddling with yang creep in, but with a whole new dimension. An unwelcome dimension. Against my will, I kept getting harder. It wasn’t very comfortable. I’ve had so much atrophy since I rarely get hard. I tried to exorcise the idea; And honestly, that’s not new. This was looking like the nail in the coffin. My pillow was wet because my eyes had been tearing up. I don’t want to believe it, but at this point it’s pretty hard to deny. 

I’ve got a thing for my big sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future I should probably complete a fic before I start publishing. Or at least write several chapters.

Just as Yang leaned forward towards me from the straddling position she held just inches above my lower waist, The world changed instantaneously. The side of my face soaked in sweat was plastered onto the sheet of my pillow. My heart was beating like a drummer cooling down from a solo and my penis was so erect it hurt. After a moment of laying in the dark the dream came back to me. I felt a squeezing sensation in my rib cage along with mixed feelings of fear and euphoria. What the fuck. I don’t know how to deal with this. I’m not like that. But now i’m thinking, and remembering. There were times like this before, during first puberty. Not quite like this, they were small and easy to ignore, but I can’t ignore them now. It’s like I'd forgotten all the times I felt some way I shouldn’t have around her. Maybe I rationalized it as weird puberty shenanigans. What if I can’t stop. Thinking about her like this; it could make it really hard to have a normal relationship with her. My eyes sting because I love her and I cherish our relationship, and then they sting even more because maybe there’s no separating that love, and this other… thing. Siblings cuddle right? I’m not even sure. 

_ Ruby and the weight of her degeneracy rested on her bed like an embodiment of despair and the death that follows. _Maybe death is a bit much, but generally speaking this is deserved. Seeing the time, Ruby hops out of bed; which is weird because it’s like 5:00 in the morning. Takes her pills, sneaks down the stairs and, of course, coffee time. 

_ Yang shouldn’t but up this early. _ God, I really don’t want to deal with her, or rather my own feelings, right now. This would have been a great idea, except I was so wrong. I froze as I heard footsteps. Seconds later Yang emerges in her underwear. Fuck?! No that’s not quite right, but I’m shook anyway. Upon closer inspection she’s more dressed for a workout, In the scantily clad way. A sports bra and some pretty short shorts. 

“Wow, you sure are up early!” Yang said. 

I tried not to look. I know what I’ll think. But I've already seen, and I’m already thinking. Her abs ar- no. Her- NO! 

With my eyes awkwardly averted I respond, “Why are you dressed like that”?

“I’m going for a run.”

“You’re going outside… like that?” 

“Ruby, don’t be such a prude. It’s super hot outside, maybe you forgot since you never leave the house.” Yang stared for a moment at Ruby whose eyes remained averted. “Are you okay?” 

“What do you mean, I’m fine”.

Well, you’re awake like 6 hours earlier than usual, you sound upset, and you’re staring at your coffee mug like it’s got a story to tell you… but fine, don’t tell me what’s going on.” 

I kept my eyes averted. I couldn’t look at her like a sister right now. I didn’t say anything, I just waited for her to leave. After she left the house, I realized how tense I had been. Suddenly I didn’t feel so claustrophobic.


End file.
